crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
666 Future
The 666 Future was an alternate future prevented by the machinations of Bruce Wayne. Seen by Wayne in post-apocalyptic visions in which Simon Hurt returned to life and where his son, Damian Wayne, became Batman, he sought to prevent it. To achieve this purpose, he created Batman Incorporated and led his forces in the Battle of Gotham City. With Damian and Talia al Ghul both dead by the end of the battle, the 666 Future had been averted. However, with their resurrection and Damian gaining superpowers, at least some form of the 666 Future appeared to have been set back on track but as shown by the rise and fall of the End Future, had all in all, been avoided. The overall events of the 666 Future were to lead the world into flames, at least for a short while. Due to the corpse of the Carter Nichols of the 666 Future being brought to the past during Dick Grayson's original tenure as Batman, it was clear that for at least a while, this future was set to happen. Timeline 2015 * Commissioner Gordon retires to become a priest. * Barbara Gordon loses the use of her legs but takes over for her father as the new police commissioner. * Simon Hurt is resurrected. * Talia al Ghul is resurrected and returns to her father, Ra's al Ghul. * Dick Grayson resumes his role as Batman and Damian Wayne stays on as his Robin. While the two are investigating Joker-fish, Dick is killed and shortly after, a grieving Damian Wayne sells his soul to Simon Hurt and gains superpowers. After conversing with his mother, Damian flips and murders Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze and Chipmunk. Damian then brutalizes his father, crafts a new costume and despite his young age, becomes the new Batman of Gotham City. * Alfred Pennyworth dies after performing surgery on an injured Damian Wayne, who was easily defeated by Professor Pyg. * Damian starts to improve as Batman by defeating Sharptooth and Jackanapes. He then defeats an impostor Joker that kidnapped his father. 2017 * Damian becomes partially responsible for the death of Father Gordon. 2018 * Damian finishes booby trapping Gotham City to make it his own personal weapon. * Damian also captures and secures the Brother Eye AI and reprograms it and restores it to it's intended state as Brother I. * Michael Lane returns crazed and under orders from Simon Hurt to kill Damian. During their battle, Lane is executed by Damian. 2022 * 2-Face-2 and Max Roboto take over Gotham's climate control system and kidnap an infant Terry McGinnis. Damian meets the time travelling Carter Nichols, defeats the villains and rescues Terry. 2023 * Damian defeats the Sphinx and Jackanapes. 2025 * Due to a new strain of Joker Venom, Gotham City is placed on quarantine. Batman and Commissioner Barbara Gordon try to fight off the zombies in Arkham Asylum, but are unable to find a cure. Simon Hurt, operating on Talia's orders, drops a nuclear bomb on Gotham City, which only Damian, due to his superpowers, survives. This was the highlighting moment of the 666 Future, with the catastrophe and gigantic death toll witnessed here resulting in the need for it to be prevented. Shortly after the atomizing of Gotham, reconstruction began with Damian Wayne still as a watchful Batman. 2040 * The construction of Neo Gotham is complete. An aging Damian, now near his forties, begins to train Terry McGinnis, whose family was not in Gotham during the explosion, as his successor. 2050 * Terry McGinnis debuts as the new Batman. 2060 * Damian Wayne guides Batman over the comms systems in his fight against the Jokerz. 3000 * Fura decimates Gotham City, prompting Brane Taylor to take the title of Batman and Ricky Taylor that of Robin. They form the resistance against Fura and defeat the alien. 85 280 * In the Nugothropolis Megurb, a new Batman and his Robin, the Toy Wonder, fight against a league of united super villains. Category:Multiverse